<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by Lunaris57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884678">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris57/pseuds/Lunaris57'>Lunaris57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yet?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't worry he doesnt die :), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ok but that stream though, Okay I give up I'm writing more, One-Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Right into the vault we goooooo, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Theres definitely going to be a third chapter, okay so its not a one-shot anymore, tags are hard bro, the last three characters are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris57/pseuds/Lunaris57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy offers the only thing he can. Compliance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy didn’t want to say goodbye. </p>
<p>“D-dream please!”</p>
<p> Tommy could only beg. He couldn’t let Tubbo die. He was the only one he had left. </p>
<p>There was only one solution in his mind.</p>
<p> “P-please just let Tubbo live! I-I’ll go with you, no complaints. I won’t fight you, just p-please!”</p>
<p>Dream turned, his porcelain gaze staring at Tommy. Under his mask, his smirk grew wider. </p>
<p>“N-no, Tommy don-” Tubbo was cut off by the axe to his throat, with a small gasp.</p>
<p>“Well, Tommy. You’ve got yourself a deal!” Dreams' voice was light and cheery, and Tommy could only give him a weak glare. </p>
<p>“Let Tubbo go.” Tommy could feel the fight draining out of him. He had hopes that the others would have shown up, but it seems that even if they did, it would be too late.<br/>Dream only let out a small sigh, suddenly releasing Tubbo and slamming the handle on top of his head, Tubbo collapsing on the floor. Tommy could only cry out and go to him. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be concerned, I only knocked him out. Well, come along then. I’m sure you will love your new home!” Dream giggled, grabbing Tommy’s arm and started to drag him towards the elevator. Tommy almost retorted back, but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t need to provoke Dream any further, after all. “You know, I think I love it when you stay quiet. Finally. Took too long for this to happen.” Dream's voice was like a hum as they ascended, and Tommy watched Tubbos' body disappear from view.<br/>Just as the elevator was reaching the top of the vault, Tommy swore he could hear the portal activating. If anything, he was just glad that they did come, although it was too late for him.</p>
<p>“You know they can’t save you. I’ve finally got you and now I won’t let you go. I’ve done so much to get to this moment. You are quite fun to play with Tommy. Maybe I’ll even come see you every one and awhile.” Dream only gripped his arm harder as they reached the top and Dream started walking, almost dragging Tommy behind him. Tommy could only let out a gasp  before quickly trying to match Dreams pace so he wasn’t getting dragged anymore. He could feel his vision starting to blur, scenes flashing by his eyes and he felt disconnected. Suddenly, he felt Dream stop and let go of his arm, Tommy collapsing to the ground. He raised himself up, though his arms felt weak.</p>
<p> “What do you think?” Dream asked. Tommy almost let out a confused What? Before he raised his head and his eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I call it Pandora’s Vault.” Tommy could hear the pride in Dream’s voice. The structure was massive, surrounded by water. From what Tommy could tell, it looked like it was made of some black material, likely basalt. It towered over him, and he felt like he was shrinking under it. Tommy could feel himself start to tense, finally realizing. He was going to be trapped in there. Most likely forever. There was no escape, no way to leave, no friends to help. He was alone. Tommy could feel the tears starting to leak from his eyes as he said nothing.</p>
<p>“Aw, is it really that beautiful?” Dream laughed as he looked at Tommy, who stayed frozen looking at the prison. “Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait a bit, I just need to contact someone.” In an instant, something slammed down onto his head and he blacked out.</p>
<p>The next thing Tommy saw was black. He felt weak, and now he knew he was completely helpless. Tommy got on his knees, and felt around the floor, finding a wall and curling up against it. He could feel the tears coming again and he let them flow, starting to sob. There was no getting out of this one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's got plenty of time to reflect and think in prison.</p><p>Tw!Self-Harm at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wasn’t sure how long he had been here. Time didn’t seem to pass by, and in the darkness he could barely tell if his eyes were open or not. He could barely tell whether he was sleeping or awake, and if he did sleep, he never had any dreams. It was all dark to him. From what he could feel texture wise, it was obsidian. The room was always too cold.</p><p>Sometimes he could hear the redstone machines in the background. The prison cell may have been dark, but it wasn’t completely silent. The mechanical clicks and clacks and noise gave him something to focus on. In a way, it was comforting, his mind creating a rhythm out of the sound pattern. It was the closest thing he had to music, and he was going to hold on to that for all it was worth.</p><p>There was food sometimes. At one point Tommy uncurled himself from his corner and attempted to explore his cell, and found a hopper. Besides from that, there was a blanket in another corner. The room felt smaller when he explored it, from his estimations it might have been around 2 meters in both length and width. Occasionally Tommy could hear items dropping into it, and the times he checked, it only was stale bread and a glass bottle. The instant he felt the shape of the bottle, Tommy didn’t think, and took out the cork and drank. It was only water, but it felt like the best thing he had ever drank. Tommy couldn’t even remember the last time he had anything to eat or drink at all, but he still felt full after getting the meager rations. </p><p>The bottle felt like something he could use. He tapped his finger against it, hearing a gentle clink noise. Giving a prisoner a glass bottle might not have been the best idea. Tommy moved away from the hopper, taking the blanket and settling in a corner. He hid the bottle underneath it, and curled up again in the corner.</p><p>The only thing Tommy could use to tell time was the hopper. It took him some time, but he could always hear a noise whenever the food came, and there were more water bottles. Tommy only kept the first one, putting the bottles back into the hopper.<br/>
Tommy felt aware only part of the time. A majority of it he didn’t remember, but he knew he still ate at least. When Tommy was aware, the main thing he did was think. He hated it. He liked it when he didn’t think, when his mind was blissfully blank. All Tommy could think of was all his past mistakes.</p><p>It all came back to his discs. Honestly, part of him even now still wanted to fight Dream just to get them back, but Tommy didn’t want to go back on his deal. If there was even the slightest chance Dream would hurt Tubbo, then he wouldn’t.<br/>
Sometimes Tommy would try and hum the tunes. Cat and Mellohi. His most valuable possessions. Cat had been a gift from Tubbo, his second disc before they joined the server. He remembers when he first got Mellohi, a gift for his tenth birthday from his family. God, was it even his family anymore? He hadn’t heard from Philza in years before he came to the server, and Technoblade betrayed him for Dream after Tommy betrayed him for Tubbo. Then there was Wilbur-his favorite brother, who he loved the most, who went insane and now was a ghost. </p><p>He had hated Techno for killing Tubbo, but after Techno helped him after exile, Tommy thought things were getting better. Then Techno decides to side with Dream and blow up L’Manburg, his home, Wilbur’s unfinished symphony, forever to stay unfinished. Tommy sort of understood why Techno felt betrayed, but Tommy thought Techno understood him. Tommy knew Techno wanted the government destroyed, but he didn’t want to destroy the place he called home.</p><p>L’Manberg had been his home as soon as it had been created. Starting with just him and Wilbur and their drug van, then starting a war to gain independence. It seemed like forever ago that it happened, and now L’Manberg was in ruins again after Doomsday. At some point, Tommy knew that L’Manberg was no longer the land, the nation he had founded. It became the people within, his friends, and the ideal of freedom. </p><p>When Tommy stood beside Wilbur during that first war, he couldn’t imagine how important his discs would become. They represented everything he valued. His family and his friends. He focused on the discs because of what they represented. But it just made him easy to manipulate. Dream had his discs, and he had nothing. </p><p>The prison was far worse than exile. At least then he had Dream to visit him. Dream who blew up his items, Dream who whispered words of comfort in his ear when he sobbed, Dream who hit him until he obeyed, Dream who helped him to breathe through his panic, Dream who exiled him, Dream who helped him wrap his arms when Tommy wanted to die, Dream who made it so no one would visit, Dream who pulled him away from the edge, Dream who blew up Logstedshire, Dream who was there for him when no one else was.</p><p>Tommy wanted to break down. Even now, he felt conflicted on his feelings. He knew Dream had manipulated him, wanted Tommy to give up and rely only on him. Tommy knew Dream wasn’t going to let him die, he wanted Tommy to keep living to be his toy, his plaything. An element he could never control, who never bowed to him. Yet being isolated again only made Tommy start to slip back to memories of exile, of the time they spent together. There were times Tommy felt that were of genuine concern, that actually felt like they were friends. It had to be a lie. All a good act.</p><p>When Tommy first joined the server, he knew he was chaotic. He cursed every other word, he was angry, and he loved pranking. He remembers Dream welcoming him in, showing him around. Sometimes they would hang out, and Tommy enjoyed it. After the war, Tommy hated Dream, sacrificing two lives to gain L’Manbergs independence. Not like his lives ended up being worth it, Dream aiding Technoblade to finally destroy L’Manberg.</p><p>All Tommy wanted was someone, anyone to visit him. He was so lonely. His mind drifted to the glass bottle. Shifting the blanket off him, he felt around the floor and grabbed the bottle. Turning the bottle in his hands he decides. Raising it, he smashes it against the floor, the sound of glass shattering echoing in the small room. Tommy dropped the neck of the bottle, carefully feeling along the floor. His hands dusted over glass of various sizes, finding one that managed to fit in his hand. He felt the edges, finding the sharpest, and smiled.</p><p>--Warning for blood/self-harm</p><p>Tommy shifted the sleeve up on his left arm, his right hand holding the glass shard. Carefully, he placed the glass on his forearm, near his wrist. Slowly, he pressed down until he felt pain and blood start to trickle out. He dragged the glass shard across, leaving a cut around two inches long. He shifted the shard to the left, and pressed down again. He repeated this a few more times, leaving five deep bloody cuts on his forearm. Tommy felt faint, and he could swear he saw a bright light. His eyes shut instinctively. He heard someone speaking, their tone worried and he managed to speak one word before he passed out.</p><p>“...Dream?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh I spammed this out. And now I know I'm going to write more. Gosh-darnit. <br/>Okay, I guarantee there will be a third chapter with the aftermath. I've just got to do my college stuff first blehhhh.<br/>I'm still leaving it as 2/2 because. yes.</p><p>I'd love to hear what ya'll think about it! </p><p>Honestly I think I like how some of this chapter feels disjointed in a way, but like Time is funky ya know.</p><p>I tried to logic out how food would work and my brain thought hoppers and didn't give any other explanation. Please excuse the fact it doesn't really make sense lol.<br/>Also the logic of giving your prisoner a glass bottle. you just don't do that.</p><p>Also, I think that being isolated again would start to make Tommy regress back into his mindset in exile. In a way, he isn't sure how to react/what to do, so he just remembers what he did/what happened the last time he experienced something similar.</p><p>Also, if you are wondering I'll let you in on some 'logic' here (that will probably show up in the next chapter if I don't forget) So the reason Tommy harms himself is because he knows Dream wants him alive. And he figured that if he could bring himself to near-death, then maybe he could get someone to visit him. Of course, there is surveillance in the cell, so they know instantly what Tommy was doing. There was also a part of Tommy that definitely did want to die here. I almost want to add more thoughts to the lil exile bit, but I might just do a separate one-shot on it.</p><p>Also I did try and add some bits about sbi, could have added more wilbur etc but. I tried to imagine how Tommy would see it, I totally could have written more but I think I did good.<br/>Also canon did sbi so dirty :( gimme found family. hmm. (writes that down.) anywayyy<br/>Was there ever a canon explanation of where the discs came from bc I have completely forgotten if there is. I'm just. going to roll with it.</p><p>Will this have a happy ending? I don't know. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy wakes up. Dream's here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finally, you’re awake.” Who said that? Tommy was disoriented, his vision foggy as his eyes adjusted.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried you were going to sleep for a few more days. I didn’t want a repeat of the last time.” The voice came from the left. Focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tommy, can you hear me?” Snapping. Respond, respond, he doesn’t like it when you don’t-</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?” Tommy murmured, tilting his head to the left. Oh, Dream actually came to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you visit? It was so dark…”  At least Tommy could see now, spotting a torch on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“I was busy, you know me Tommy. We’re friends, you know I have to look after the server.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo…?” Tommy figured that he might as well try and ask, Dream wouldn’t lie to him now, would he? </p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine, everyone is. You know, your plan almost worked. Shame they didn’t find my vault sooner.” Dream had been faced toward him, but turned away as he spoke, his voice gaining a dark edge.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean..?” Tommy thought he had heard them when he went with Dream, but was there something he was missing?</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned back, hand grabbing Tommy’s chin, forcing their faces inches apart. “You planned to lock me in here, didn’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s face twisted in confusion. “I-I didn’t even know you built a prison until you told us in the vault!” The grip on his face loosened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, I didn’t build this place. I paid Sam to do it. But since he betrayed me, I got him to tell me how this prison worked. It was easy enough to get rid of him after.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t respond. Sam had always been nice to him, but he hadn’t talked to him in a while, besides from saying goodbyes before leaving to fight Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I had wanted to visit sooner. It takes time to get through all the security measures Sam made. Such an inconvenience.” Dream let out a sigh, removing his hand from Tommy and sitting down. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long, but you understand, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course I do. I just wish I had something to do in here.” Bringing his knees up to his chest, Tommy rested his arms on top, staring at the bandages on his left arm. He was tempted to scratch at them, but decided against it. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy. You know I hate it when you do this.” Dream gently grabbed Tommy’s bandaged arm. Tightening his grip, Tommy almost let out a squeak of pain as Dream released his arm. “I didn’t heal it all the way. The next time you do this, I won’t see you for a month.”</p><p> </p><p>Shifting to face more toward Dream, Tommy grabbed the fabric of Dream’s sleeve. “I-I won’t, I promise. I can’t be left here that long, p-please, please!” Tears started streaming down his cheeks, Tommy squeezing his eyes shut as he begged.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle touch ruffled his greasy hair, Tommy opening his eyes seeing Dreams hand fall to the side. “Tommy...I can’t visit you everyday, but I suppose that next time I see you I might bring something for you if you’ve been good.” Tommy felt his tears stopping, his mood getting better. Dream was his friend, after all. Tommy wouldn’t be a problem here; here he could be safe for once.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go now, alright? The torch can stay. It shouldn’t take too long till I get back, I have to take care of a problem or two.” Dream stood, giving Tommy a last touch on the shoulder before walking to the other side of the cell. Tommy letting out a sign, curling into a ball again. He could hear what sounded like pistons, and he looked up again and Dream was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God this one was harder than I thought. I definitely feel like I could have added more dialogue, but it feels nice the way it is. There MIGHT be another chapter, but for now, this is the end. Thanks for reading!<br/>also, rip Sam. <br/>Thanks again to tedaifr for beta-reading for me :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god this stream killed me. I got so excited for a Prison Tommy Arc and then everyone was there and I can't yall. I needed to write something for it, might write more. Honeslty all I've been reading in the past week is Dream SMP works and like. I'm going to be living off fics from this stream. Exile fics give me like and I live especially for the angst. Not too much here though, I'm not too used to writing it. Hope yall enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>